Entre Fantasmas
by karym
Summary: Sakura desde que era niña supo que podía hablar con los muertos, ahora que se ha casado y mudado a un pueblo pequeño la rondan muchos espíritus, que misterio traerá ese pueblo
1. Prologo

Se ve una niña pelirrosa de unos 9 años que llevaba un vestido rojo con una chaqueta pequeña blanca caminando de la mano de una señora de edad que aparentaba unos 60 años.

-Abuela que hacemos aquí?- preguntaba la niña que no entendía que hacía en ese lugar, ya que no conocía a nadie

-Ya lo veras cielo – le decía la señora de edad – siéntate aquí al lado de este señor Sakura- le dice su abuela muy suavecito cerca de su oído

Sakura sin chistar le hace caso al sentarse al lado de un señor viejo que tenía un esmoquin y una rosa roja en su bolsillo del frente, se le veían varias arrugas y la vista cansada, al momento su abuela se acerca y se la lleva cerca de donde estaba el ataúd, la niña se asoma y ve al mismo señor que estaba sentada junto a ella solo que un poco mas pálido.

-Abuela!- le decía Sakura sorprendida y un poco miedosa

-Tranquila Cielo- su abuela trataba de calmarla

Sakura se fija de nuevo en el señor que estaba atrás sentado en la silla, y posa de nuevo su mirada en el ataúd cuando se da cuenta el señor ya estaba parado junto a ellas

-Tu abuela y tu son las únicas que pueden verme- le decía el señor – me ayudaras?

-Sí. – contesta la niña pelirrosa un poco asustada

-Mi esposa es la de allá- señala el viejo y se ve a una señora de edad llorando abrazada de otra señora consolándola- hemos vividos juntos 26 años, pero he tenido que dejarla muy rápido que no he podido despedirme, ni decirle lo mucho que la amo, y ella ahora necesita saberlo, quieres darle un mensaje de mi parte?-

-Como sabrá que es de tu parte?- pregunta Sakura un poco confundida

-Dile que quiero que siga tomando una copa de champagne todos los viernes- le decía muy pasito cerca de su oído- que encienda la chimenea como hacia siempre, también que brinde a la luna y a las estrellas, como hacíamos siempre…dile que nunca se sienta sola…así lo sabrá.-

Con esto Sakura se acerca a la a la esposa del difunto y le dice susurrando al oído tal cual como se lo había dicho el señor desconocido, mientras le decía el mensaje la señora no pudo evitar volver a llorar y más fuerte de cómo lo hacía antes, se le veía el dolor en sus ojos azules, al terminar ella dirige su mirada al frente donde estaba la abuela de la niña que veía hacia un lado dando una sonrisa a la nada, mientras Sakura se acerca a su abuela,

Sakura dirige una mirada fugaz al señor desconocido, y luego a su abuela

-Abuela no lo entiendo.-

-Lo sé cariño, pero lo entenderás- le decía su abuela con una sonrisa de comprensión y con esto ven como desaparece el señor con una leve sonrisa en el rostro

Se ve a una chica pelirrosa con un hermoso vestido blanco de novia en Satén de seda revestido en tull bordado, con cola y manguitas en ostra en trasparencia, lucia preciosa y se le veía muy feliz, lanzando su ramo de flores mientras todas las mujeres invitadas esperan por coger el ramo, al lanzarlo lo coge una rubia despampanante con ojos azules, en cada momento se aprecia que los flash de las cámaras, se ve al novio reír con unos amigos y compañeros de trabajo, y Sakura acercarse a él para hacer el baile principal, bailando alocadamente disfrutando de su momento, de su boda

-Te amo- le dice un pelinegro de ojos negros a su ahora esposa

-Yo te amo mas Sasuke-kun.- dice melosamente Sakura -No podemos escabullirnos?-

-Emm, naa no hemos recibido todos los regalos-

-Hoo es verdad- le responde Sakura con una sonrisa burlona

-Además puede que tu tío Guy se vuelva a tropezar en el escenario y no me lo quiero perder- le dice el ojos negros sonriendo mientras Sakura no puede evitar reírse de su comentario. Los nuevos esposos no pueden evitar besarse de los felices que están.- Creo que estaba bailando con Ino donde se habrán metido?-

Mientras Sasuke hablaba, Sakura no pudo evitarse quedando viendo la ventana donde ella podía ver como algo se dibujaba en ella, se podía apreciar que se hacia una cruz y luego un circulo encerrando la cruz, luego en cada punta ponían los puntos cardinales, Sasuke al darse cuenta que su esposa no le estaba poniendo atención voltea a ver qué es lo que ve, y al no ver nada supo inmediatamente que era algo que solo ella podía verla

-No me digas que estás viendo algo- le dice el pelinegro a Sakura

-No, no que va no es nada.- le responde Sakura con una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizar a su esposo

-Haa, estupendo porque me gustaría que la fiesta se mantuviera entre los vivos-

-Hay la noche es joven.- le dice Sakura con una sonrisa, Sasuke cada vez que ve esa sonrisa le dan ganas de besarla y no pierde tiempo en hacerlo

Va pasando la fiesta y Sasuke se va a atender a unos compañeros de trabajo, dejando a Sakura sola observando a los invitados bailar, tomar y divertirse en la fiesta, se distrae viendo a su amiga Ino bailando con su tío Guy

-Hola- le saluda un chico apuesto pelinegro atado con una coleta baja

Sakura no puede evitar dar un brinquito del susto, ya que se encontraba distraída viendo a los invitados y no sintió a su cuñado llegar

-No me digas que te has asustado- le dice su cuñado con un tono burlón

-Muy gracioso Itachi,- le dice Sakura siguiéndole el juego- creí que no podías venir-

-Bromeas y no ver a mi único hermano por fin sentar cabeza, están rebosantes de felicidad-

-Somos felices- le dice Sakura dirigiendo su mirada donde estaba su marido riendo con sus amigos- enserio…Sasuke está un poco ajetreado con el trabajo-

-Es el único técnico sanitario que no soporta la sangre- dice Itachi con burla para animar a su cuñada

-Se le murió un paciente la semana pasada, fue la primera vez y le está tomando un poco superarlo-

-Cuando estaba en la Universidad salte desde una azotea- contaba Itachi- no me preguntes que hacia allí, me rompí yo que sé cuantos huesos…el estuvo conmigo, pase un miedo horrible, pero me hablo de una forma…-

-Si yo sé- le interrumpe Sakura entendiendo a que quiere llegar su cuñado

-Sasuke tiene un algo que hace que se te pase el miedo y que te influye positivamente-

-Le encantaría oírte decir eso- dice Sakura con un orgullo y nostalgia

-Te lo digo a ti, resérvalo para cuando este decidido a tirar la toalla-

Con esto último dicho hacen un pequeño brindis como sellando su promesa, cuando de repente aparece Ino y se la lleva para bailar con ella, pues estaba sonando su canción favorita, mientras ellas bailaban alocadamente, aparecía una imagen de un soldado con heridas en la cabeza reflejado en la ventana mirando a la gente de ahí…

"…_**ME LLAMO SAKURA HARUNO, ACABO DE CASARME Y DE MUDARME A UN PUEBLO PEQUEÑO, HE ABIERTO UNA TIENDA DE ANTIGÜEDADES…SEGURAMENTE SOY PARECIDA A TI…SALVO EN QUE CUANDO ERA NIÑA SUPE QUE PODÍA HABLAR CON LOS MUERTOS… MI ABUELA LOS LLAMABA ESPÍRITUS EN TRÁNSITO, NO HAN AVANZADO PORQUE TIENEN ASUNTOS PENDIENTES CON LOS VIVOS, Y RECURREN A MÍ EN BUSCA DE AYUDA…PARA CONTAR MI HISTORIA DEBO CONTAR LA DE ELLOS..."**_


	2. El soldado perdido

**Antes de empezar a leer mis queridos lectores quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones: Los personajes NO ME PERTENECEN le pertenece al manguista Masashi Kishimoto y algunos si son creaciones mías.**

**el Fanfic esta adaptado a la maravillosa serie televisiva estadounidense Ghost Whisperer por lo tanto la trama es propiedad de John Gray, cambiare algunas cositas pero procurare que la esencia siga igual :D**

**así que ahora si a leer espero les guste tanto como a mi ...**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: SOLDADO PERDIDO**

Hacia una mañana estupenda, estaban a 32 grados y ya todos estaban con sus asuntos laborales, se veían a todos en sus negocios, de compras, los niños jugando en los parques, personas andando en sus autos, en fin una mañana común y corriente, Sakura se dirigía a su negocio en su camioneta roja, con una mercancía que había conseguido para su tienda de antigüedades.

-hola Ino- saluda Sakura entrando al negocio

-pero jefa imposible!, no puedes estar aquí hoy- le cuestionaba Ino ya que apenas en el día de ayer fue su boda

-tranquila solo será esta tarde, Sasuke me está preparando una gran sorpresa, y no quiere que la vea- dice la pelirrosa mientras va sacando las cosas de la caja

-y este es el únicos lugar que se te ocurrió para venir?, me parece súper triste- se burlaba su amiga

Sakura solo pudo evitar sonreír del comentario de la rubia, mientras veía unos libros que estaban en una mesa y leía sus títulos

-hoo hablar y entender Latín, conversación en Latín, Latín para torpes, Ino por favor otro hobby no!-

-esto no es un Hobby, intento cultivar mi mente-

-de verdad? Creí que estabas aprendiendo a tocar la guitarra- le preguntaba Sakura algo confundida

-estaba, pero duele muchos los dedos!-

-sabes? Ya nadie habla en Latín Ino- le regañaba Sakura mientras revisaba unos recibos y facturas

-eso es precisamente lo que me atrae, y bueno que planea Sasuke- le dice Ino para dar terminado su crítica por sus hobbies

-no lo sé!, está empeñado en compensarme por no poder haber ido de Luna de Miel- respondía Sakura un poco resignada

-ves en eso hace bien!-

-si escucha dos semanas en las islas canarias son el sueldo de Ino-

-ya me gustaría tener un sueldo así!- decía Ino mientras acomodaba un florero

Mientras Sakura encontraba un objeto envuelto con una toallita color verde oscuro, que estaba en su escritorio

-qué es esto?- pregunta intrigada mientras saca el objeto envuelto

-no se creí que tú lo habías traído-

Sakura observaba atentamente el objeto que resulto ser una brújula estropeada, no pudo evitar recordar que ya había visto eso, y fue justo en la fiesta de su boda, se había reflejado en la ventana

-esto lo he visto yo antes… o algo parecido-

Se ve a un hombre llevando en brazos a una chica en medio de la noche, iban caminando en la mitad de la carretera, mientras reían y bromeaban, parecían borrachos, pero solo era producto de las bromas de ellos dos o quizás si un poco pasados de copas, el chico estuvo a punto de tropezar de no ser por los buenos reflejos que tiene pudo mantenerse además de que también es acuerpado tiene harta fuerza y no permitiría que su mujer se callera

-hoo, jajaja- se reía al hacer el azar de caerse para asustar a su esposa- no tenía que haber pedido la segunda botella- decía mientras agarraba con más fuerza a su mujer

-jajaja solo tenías que hacerlo al entrar en casa, no por la calle- decía Sakura divertida y con los ajos tapados con unos tapa ojos, ya que su adorado esposo le tenía preparada una sorpresa

-hoo y ahora me lo dices?, ya hemos llegado la última curva- dice Sasuke orgulloso viendo su sorpresa- nuestra primera noche en nuestra nueva casa-

Termina de decir cuando ve que del pórtico una pequeña columna de adorno se cae, Sasuke mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro negando y resignándose

-bueno apuntare eso en la mientas baja a su esposa de sus brazos-bueno primer paso, quitar la venda- Dice y le quita los tapa ojos a Sakura- después…mm cerrar un ojo para ver solo la parte que está casi terminada-

Sakura voltea y hace lo que le dijo su esposo y cierra un ojo y ve una casa enorme pero como dijo Sasuke a medio terminar tenía la parte derecha cubierta por un plástico ya que la obra estaba a medias habían varias herramientas cerca, y se fijó en la columna pequeña que se había caído, Sakura voltea con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su esposo pues fue él quien ha remodelado y echo las reparaciones a la casa

-vaya!...creo que me equivoque de ojo- dice con burla para tranquilizar a su marido- me encanta! – Termina por decir y se lanza a los brazos de él y le da un gran beso- habrás trabajado todas las noches durante un mes- dice muy sorprendida y contenta

-no te dejes impresionar el interior sigue pareciendo legolandia (NA: un parque de bloques de colores)- comenta Sasuke algo apenado y desilusionado por no tenerla terminada

-me da igual!...es nuestro hogar- dice Sakura súper contenta y pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke acción que él pone sus brazos en la cintura de ella- es nuestro nido de amor – al decir eso Sasuke le da un gran beso que ella no duda en contestar

Sasuke toma desprevenida a su mujer por el beso y la vuelve alzar para entrar a la casa como recién casados.

Se ve una habitación amoblada a lo antigua, su cama se puede apreciar que es del siglo 19 una Queen Size color ocre su barandal de metal con adornos como ramificaciones, tiene un tocador grande que lleva tres espejos a lo largo, su decorado le da una especie de estar en la torre de un castillo, la habitación esta alumbrada por varias velas y velones que da un ambiente muy romántico, pero en realidad es que la luz no estaba sirviendo por lo tanto la calefacción tampoco aunque es solo en esa área. Cuando de repente por un viento helado se apagan todas las luces de la habitación, Sakura se despierta conociendo esa sensación, esa sensación que desde que era muy pequeña la sentía, que siempre estaba cerca de ella, era la misma sensación que cuando un espíritu perturbado estaba cerca.

-una pesadilla?- pregunta Sasuke

-sí, la de siempre- decía Sakura para tranquilizar a su esposo

-tiene algo que ver, con lo que viste mientras bailábamos?- Sakura se pone nerviosa y algo incomoda porque no quería decirle a su esposo que había cerca un fantasma –oye creí que intentarías olvidar eso- dice Sasuke comprensivo y abrazándola

-cuando encuentres el control para desconectar a distancia me avisas- dice Sakura resignada y acurrucándose más en los brazos de él.

-me preocupas eso es todo- dice el pelinegro dándole un beso en la cabeza

-quieres protegerme-

-quiero protegerme a mí por todos esos puñetazos que das cuando tienes pesadilla- dice con burla para animarla un poco

-a los mejor esas pesadillas son fingidas- dice Sakura siguiéndole el juego

-estas acomodando mucho dolor- dice preocupado

-es de otras personas no mío-

-se vuelve tuyo-

-mira quien fue hablar don sanitario- y con este comentario Sakura sale de la cama dando una risita, iba a salir de la habitación cuando se devuelve y dice- me cuesta acostumbrarme… a que alguien se preocupe tanto por mí-

Sasuke se levanta de la cama, va asía ella la abraza y le da un beso muy tierno

-conozco mi trabajo- dice el pelinegro y la vuelve a besar

Mientras la besa la lleva despacio hacia la cama, ya estando cerca ella se separa lo empuja y se va burlona.

-te voy a quitar tu lugar… cuando te vayas te lo quito!- dice burlón mientras se acuesta y se es tiende por toda la cama.

Sakura se encuentra en el baño cepillándose los dientes, estaba llenado la tina con agua caliente para relajarse un poco, por lo tanto la habitación se estaba llenando de vapor, la pelirrosa estaba escupiendo y cuando levanta la mirada para ver en el espejo por si no le hayan quedado rastros de crema, se da cuenta que por el vapor alguien había hecho la misma figura que había aparecido en la ventana el día de su boda, la imagen de los puntos cardinales, Sakura se queda observando detenidamente la imagen hasta cuando escucha un paso detrás de ella que hace rechinar la madera del piso, ella voltea asustada y no ve nada, entonces decide mirar otra vez la imagen y ya no estaba, Sakura decide salir del baño en busca de algo, a ver si podía encontrar una pista de quien era el que estaba buscándola, camina por el pasillo, hasta llegar a las escaleras, cuando de repente aparece una figura en las escaleras, que va subiendo poco a poco los escalones, con un paso lento y hasta un poco terrorífico, pues pareciera que tuviera una pierna entumecida, no lo dejaba subir muy bien, estaba pálido y tirando un poco a morado, sus ojos estaban rodeados de negros como si fuera un muerto viviente.

Poco a poco se iba acercando a Sakura y ella esta petrificada, todavía después de tanto tiempo no se acostumbraba a eso, hasta que de repente el soldado aparece enfrente de ella, la chica no puede evitar pegar un pequeño grito y saltar para atrás, hasta pegarse a la pared

-ayuudamee!- decía el fantasma con una voz de ultratumba,-ayuudaameee!- volvía a decir con desesperación.

La pelirrosa no sabía que hacer veía para los lados, tratando de evitar su mirada suplicante y acosadora, que más pánico le causaba, hasta que volvió a posar su mirada de nuevo y ya no estaba, Sakura pudo de nuevo respirar bien, por el miedo se había paralizado.

Era una mañana lluviosa, pareciera que no fuera a escampar nunca, hacia un frio terrible, era perfecto para tomar una rica taza de chocolate o café y eso era justo lo que hacia nuestra protagonista con su amiga Ino, se encontraban las dos en un puesto de café cerca de su negocio, era la hora del descanso

-en tu casa?- pregunta Ino, después de escuchar el relato que le había contado de lo sucedido la noche anterior

-sí, nunca me había pasado- responde Sakura, dando un sorbo a su café

-persona non grata, como se dice en Latín, y Sasuke que dijo?-

-seguí mi intuición y decidí no estropear el momento-

-muy bien!-le felicita Ino -y dime hay alguna diferencia de los fantasmas que entran en tu casa y de los que ves en la calle?- pregunta curiosa la rubia

-no, todos son espíritus ligados a la tierra, solo que unos están más tiempo que otros- responde Sakura con experiencia y lo más tranquila mientras que a Ino se le eriza la piel

- y dime algo, hay espíritus aquí…ahora?- pregunta suavecito y mirando para todos lados

-solo dos- responde tranquila y dando un sorbo a su café

-jejeje vamos de verdad- dice incrédula, pero al ver la cara que puso Sakura, supo que decía la verdad-aquí en el café?, donde?- pregunta más asustada

-pues, hay una anciana sentada frente al chico del portátil- señala Sakura, Ino voltea y solo ve al chico solo- seguramente es su madre-

-y que aspecto tiene-

-bueno, cuando les cuesta trabajo manifestarse dan bastante miedo, pero cuando se dan cuenta de donde están empiezan a parecerse a nosotros-

_-acércate a ella- _escucha Sakura que la anciana le dice eso a su hijo al ver pasar a una chica a su lado

-ves al camarero de allá?-señala Sakura y la rubia asiente- hay un hombre mayor a su lado, que le está hablando, no entiende porque su hijo no le escucha-

-me estas poniendo la piel de gallina- le dice Ino a su amiga muy asustada y mirando con miedo al camarero- ósea que esta cafetería esta embrujada!- le susurra a Sakura

-no, los sitios no están embrujados, las personas si-

-y porque se te aparece ese hombre?-

-está perdido- dice Sakura con tristeza

Ya era de noche y el cielo no quería dar tregua, seguía lloviendo a cantaros con relámpagos y truenos, Sakura ya estaba acostada y Sasuke no estaba a su lado, ella se levanta al no sentir el calor de su esposo y decide buscarlo, se acerca a la escaleras y llama por su nombre, al no recibir respuesta decide bajar y buscarlo, en la sala aún estaban modificando por lo tanto había una cortina de plástico trasparentosa dividiendo la obra con lo que ya está hecho, Sakura decide adentrarse sin percatarse que detrás de ella una sombra de un hombre había pasado, la pelirrosa voltea y mira por la ventana y ve a un hombre encapuchado, subiéndose en unas escaleras, ella se acerca más para observar al sujeto y se da cuenta que es su esposo, intenta abrir la ventana y al hacerlo se queda con ella en las manos.

-Sasuke-kun, que estás haciendo?- grita para llamar la atención de su esposo, ya que la tormenta es muy fuerte

-el viento ha levantado la lona! Y la estoy colocando en su sitio!-le dice Sasuke tratando de acomodar lo que se había levantado-vuelve a la cama, yo ahora voy!-

-me he quedado con la ventana en la mano- dice Sakura mostrando la ventana que efectivamente estaba en sus manos

-gracias!...mm la puse así a propósito!-responde el pelinegro tratando de justificarse pero como siempre con tono de burla

-ten cuidado!- termina por decirle Sakura y con una mirada de ¡no me lo puedo creer!

La oji-jade voltea para regresar de nuevo a su cama como le había dicho su esposo y no esperaba encontrarse cara a cara con el fantasma que estaba detrás de ella, gran susto se lleva y más al sonar un trueno justo en ese momento, ella da una vuelta tratando de esquivarlo y caminando hacia atrás por el susto, Sakura lo mira miedosa y ve que el poco a poco se le acerca y ella retrocede unos pasos.

-no sé dónde estoy!- le dice el fantasma con su voz de ultratumba-necesito que me ayudes!...me han dicho que tú puedes- Sakura no entiende muy bien lo ultimo

-quien te lo hay dicho?-

-No lo sé!-

-no has debido entrar a mi casa- le dice Sakura incrédula- no es así como se hace-

-por favor necesito volver!- le suplica y ella puede ver en sus ojos desesperación- mi mujer está embarazada y no sabe dónde estoy-

- que ves a tu alrededor?- le pregunta Sakura tratando de ayudarlo

-estoy en un valle!- le dice el fantasma mirando para todos los lados como observando el lugar, mientras poco a poco la sala de estar de Sakura se va convirtiendo en un valle-esta oscuro!...por favor ayúdame!- le vuelve a pedir

-no sé si puedo…cómo te llamas?-

-mi nombre es...Asuma Sarutobi, soy sargento de Foll Trisco- y con esto desaparece.

* * *

**:D y? les gusto **

**espero que los haya espantado así sea un poquitito **

**y muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron me hicieron muy feliz!**

**de verdad pero lo mejor para un "escritor" es ver todos esos lindos reviews y leer la opinion de todos, creenmen si les digo que yo mantengo pendiente cada 5 minutos revisando si me dejaron uno xD**

**bueno se les quiere y nos veremos pronto! **

**:D**


	3. La historia de Asuma

**Antes de empezar a leer mis queridos lectores quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones: Los personajes NO ME PERTENECEN le pertenece al manguista Masashi Kishimoto y algunos si son creaciones mías.**

**el Fanfic esta adaptado a la maravillosa serie televisiva estadounidense Ghost Whisperer por lo tanto la trama es propiedad de John Gray, cambiare algunas cositas pero procurare que la esencia siga igual :D**

**así que ahora si a leer espero les guste tanto como a mi ...**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2:**

Al día siguiente hacia una mañana algo opaca aún quedaban residuos de la tormenta de la noche pasada, iba Sakura en su camioneta roja a su negocio de antigüedades, estaba un poco atrasada por no poder haber conciliado el sueño por el visitante que tuvo en su casa la noche anterior, la pelirrosa estaba hablando a través por sus manos libres con su amiga y empleada de su tienda Ino Yamanaka

-perdona sé que te dije que iba a estar ahí a las 10, voy para allá- le decía Sakura a su amiga rubia

_-no importa de todos modos no ha entrado ningún cliente-_

-Ho gracias por levantarme el ánimo- decía Sakura con sarcasmo

Cuando de repente ve que un perro sale corriendo de la nada y pasa por enfrente de donde ella estaba manejando, del susto y por no atropellar al perro Sakura le toca hacer una frenada brusca, ella anonada se queda viendo al perro correr hacia un pequeño parque de una plaza y hay ella puede apreciar que habían unos monumentos elogiados a los soldados caídos en guerra

-estas bien?- le pregunta su amiga rubia a través de su teléfono-SAKURA!- grita Ino asustada al escuchar los gemidos de susto de su amiga y la fuerte frenada y más que al preguntarle algo ella no responde

-emm si, si!... casi atropello a un perro- Sakura se queda mirando las estatuas y decide ver más de cerca- sabes puede que me retrase un poco- y con esto cuelga

La pelirrosa estaciona su auto y decide caminar un poco por el pequeño parque hasta llegar a dichas estatuas ya cerca de ellas puede apreciar que son dos soldados con la bandera del pueblo y la bandera del país

-guerra de independencia, guerra del golfo, guerra de Vietnam…- leía Sakura los nombres de las guerras y los soldados caídos en ellas – sargento Asuma Sarutobi, junio de 1972-

Sin más Sakura decide ir a investigar un poco más de la muerte de este sargento, por lo tanto el mejor lugar para eso es la V.F.W. (veterans of foreign wars) y claro el mejor lugar donde le recomendó su querido esposo, al entrar ella al local ve que un señor esta barriendo un montón de hojas de papel y pequeños escombros de vidrios

-perdona el desorden, anoche celebramos una pequeña fiesta pero por desgracia acabo en pelea- le decía un viejo panzón y calvo al verla entrar

-política?- pregunta Sakura ya entendiendo el porqué el desorden

-beisbol, y dime el muchacho ese Asuma Sarutobi es del pueblo?-

-Si, eso creo…estoy buscando alguna información para su familia, se le declaro desaparecido en combate en 1972 y mi marido me dijo que si alguien podría ayudarme era usted!-

-valla me alaga enormemente- dice el señor un poco sonrojado- bien y como puedo ayudarla?-

-mm la verdad es que no lo sé expedientes, hojas de servicios, algo que me ayude a saber donde estaba cuando desapareció, solo sé que estuvo destinado a Foll Trisco-

-emm consultare un momento en el computador a ver qué encuentro espere un momento-

-por favor no quiero molestar!- decía Sakura un poco apenada al ver que iba a costarle al señor

-lo que es una molestia es recoger todo este desorden- dice señalando todos los destrozos y el mugre- y no ayudar a una mujer tan linda como usted- Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse y reír nerviosa por el halago

Con esto el señor se va detrás del local a mirar todos sus archivos mientras Sakura se queda adelante esperando, hay ella no pudo evitar mirar a una señora que estaba sentada en unas de las sillas de espera, se veía una señora de aproximadamente unos 50 años de edad, la señora al ver que Sakura la está viendo no puede evitar sorprenderse y abrir bien sus ojos, Sakura al notar esto retira rápido su mirada

-puedes verme verdad!- le pregunta la señora a Sakura, y ella solo puede evitar mirar a otro lado haciendo entender que no pero en realidad era todo lo contrario- ho claro que puedes verme, estoy muerta pero no estoy ciega!- le decía la señora mientras se acercaba a ella

-está bien si puedo verla- dice Sakura resignada al sentirse acorralada- pero sabes este no es el mejor momento...-

-solo quiero una cosa, tienes que decirle a Hiroshi que la llave de la caja del banco está en el bolsillo de mi impermeable azul, la deje allí la última vez que fui, y hay muchos papeles y cosas del seguro-

-señora no puedo decirle eso!, que va a pensar- decía Sakura un poco aterrada por la idea

-perdona bonita! Pero soy yo quien lleva intentando desde hace tiempo decírselo entonces quien tiene más problemas tú o yo!- ya la señora se estaba alterando y empezaba a gritar, hasta que apareció el señor Hiroshi con unos papeles en las manos

-he encontrado a alguien con su apellido y la inicial de su nombre de pila- decía mientras le entregaba unos documentos con la información recopilada- es la dirección pero quien sabe ahora puede ser un centro comercial o algo así!-

-algo es algo, no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco-

-no tiene importancia- decía el señor Hiroshi con amabilidad- siempre que quiera mantener una conversación tan entretenida pásese por aquí!- decía el señor Hiroshi mientras vuelve a coger la escoba

Sakura decide volver a ver a la señora que le estaba haciendo muecas para que le digiera su recado a su esposo

-amm oiga!...emm sabe tengo una mala costumbre de haa,… algunas veces dejo cosas importantes en el bolsillo de mi abrigo!-trataba Sakura de explicarle al señor del local el recado de su esposa sin tener que decir que ella puede verla-…y luego se me olvida- ya el señor y su esposa la miraban raro porque no podían entenderle y mas con las caras que hacia

-se puede saber de qué habla!- pregunta la pareja de esposos a la vez un pocos confundidos

-quiere decírselo de una vez!-. le gritaba de nuevo la señora

Sakura no puede evitar dar un suspiro de desesperación mientras se dirige hacia la puerta, pero ya casi llegando se da vuelta decidida poder ayudar a la pareja de esposos

-vale sé lo que va a pensar, pero tengo un mensaje de su esposa quiere que sepa que la llave de la caja del banco está en el bolsillo de su impermeable azul….emm adiós!- y con esto si se va rápido, no quiere ver la cara de desconcierto del señor

Cuando ella va saliendo puede escuchar un –Si!- de alegría de la señora, mientras el señor Hiroshi se queda hay plantado atónito y con la boca abierta de no me lo puedo creer!.

Ya eran las 3 de la tarde y Sakura se dirigía en su auto en búsqueda de la casa del sargento Asuma Sarutobi, sabía que la posibilidad de que alguien cercano a la familia de él siguiera viviendo hay es muy mínima, pero igual intentaría localizarla si quería poder ayudar a ese pobre fantasma perturbado y poder liberarse de él también, ya había encontrado la cuadra con el numero ahora le faltaba era encontrar la casa, agradecía a Dios que lo que había dicho el señor Hiroshi no fue verdad de que hubiera un centro comercial o algo parecido.

Sakura llevaba en su carro la brújula que le pertenecía al soldado, la pelirrosa ya había encontrado la casa así que decidió aparcar enfrente de ella, era una casa preciosa con un jardín muy hermoso, Sakura decide bajarse y antes de hacerlo coge la brújula y ve que no está apuntando al norte, si no a dirección de la casa, pero para ser más exactos a dirección del señor que acaba de salir de dicha casa.

La esposa de Sasuke se dirige hacia el señor que acabo de salir para hacerle algunas preguntas respecto al soldado que la ha estado atormentando estos últimos días

-perdone que le moleste- habla educadamente Sakura –sabe si vivía aquí una familia apellidada Sarutobi?-

-sigue viviendo aquí, quiere comprarla?- pregunta el señor señalando la casa

-ya me gustaría, sobre todo por estar terminada- dice ella en medio broma recordando la casa de ella- cuanto hace que pertenece a su familia?-

-emm…y usted es?- pregunta desconfiado el señor

-ha Sakura Haruno vivo al otro lado del pueblo- dice estrechándole la mano

-Hiruzen Sarutobi, mis padres vivían aquí y al morir mi madre me hice cargo de la casa-

-eres hijo de Asuma Sarutobi?- pregunta sorprendida Sakura

-porque?-

-el combatió en Vietnam!-

-como lo sabe?-pregunta Hiruzen sorprendido

-perdone recopilo información, sobre excombatientes de Vietnam del pueblo y encontré el nombre de su padre- dice Sakura asintiendo con la cabeza, ya tantos años de práctica se le hacía fácil mentir y salir de situaciones difíciles como esta, aunque a veces no resulta mucho

-lo siento no puedo ayudarla mucho- dice el hijo de Asuma mientras se dirige hacia unas bolsas que tenia afuera

-su padre figura como desaparecido en combate, el ejercito le ha dado alguna explicación?-

-no solo dijeron que había desaparecido y le dieron por muerto 3 meses antes de que yo naciera….hay una lapida en el cementerio pero su cuerpo nunca apareció-

-amm lo siento mucho…sabe en qué compañía estaba?-

-si, en la quinta de infantería, los diamantes rojos le concedieron una estrella de bronce y un corazón purpura, era un tirador experto y un hombre divertido- dice Hiruzen nostálgico pero orgulloso, Sakura no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa en su rostro al ver como ese hombre de apariencia dura hablaba con tanto orgullo de su padre que nunca conoció- eso es lo que decía mi madre- dice un poco apenado por dejarse llevar –y tenía una letra muy bonita-

-y decía que no me podía ayudar- le dice Sakura con una sonrisa

-mi madre me hablaba de él todas las noches…quería que yo supiera…que había sido un héroe- ya lo dice un poco triste Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse también triste por él y su historia- por favor avíseme si descubre algo de mi padre lo que sea…no se imagina cuanto se puede añorar a alguien que no se conoce-

-por supuesto!- le dice Sakura ahora más decidida en ayudarlos – no le molesto mas gracias por hablar conmigo- dice mientras el señor Hiruzen se devuelve hacia su casa- estaremos en contacto-

Hay Sakura se da cuenta que una mujer rubia estaba parada en el cobertizo y tenía una barriguita muy grande, estaba embarazada y tenía por hay unos 8 meses, Sakura se dio cuenta porque la presencia del fantasma hasta ahora, y no puedo evitar quedárseles viendo cuando el hijo de Asuma se acerco y le acaricio su pancita y le da un tierno beso a ella.

Ino y Sakura se encontraban en una casa grande y muy hermosa y estaban subiendo muebles antiguos a la camioneta de la pelirrosa, las habían contratado para subastar todos los muebles, eso era una parte del trabajo de ellas con su tienda de antigüedades, mientras trabajaban Sakura le contaba todo a su amiga rubia respecto a la conversación que tuvo con Hiruzen.

-Dios mío!, que ganas debieron de entrarte en decírtelo- le decía Ino sorprendida por el relato

-el que?...que su difunto padre llenó de barro mi sala de estar el otro día?-

-probablemente no hubiera sido buena idea- dice Ino pensando en la opción que le dijo Sakura y de cómo hubiera sido

Y no era para mas, cualquiera que alguien venga a decirle que puedo ver a su padre y me visita casi todas las noches a alguien que lo añora y extraña desde hace mucho tiempo, no sería nada agradable y lo tomaría por broma de mal gusto o que está completamente loco!

-y dime Sakura él se parecía a su padre?- le pregunta Ino cada vez más curiosa, mientras anotaba en una libreta todas las cosas que están subiendo a la camioneta

-si un poco en los ojos- le responde Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro

-tú crees que es mi tipo?- dice Ino ya tratando de buscar pareja

-no, no lo creo- le dice Sakura burlona porque Ino siempre hace eso cuando le dicen que un chico es lindo- pero el caso es que su mujer esta de nueve meses, entonces me di cuenta, Asuma me dijo que su esposa estaba embarazada, pero lo que no sabe es que es la mujer de su hijo la que va a dar a luz, no su esposa eso lo explica todo-

-seguro…aunque no para mí- Ino estaba muy confundida con la explicación de su amiga, aun no entiende mucho referente a los muertos

-cuando sucede algo importante en una familia como el nacimiento de un bebe, se produce un efecto en el mundo de las almas que despierta a un espíritu cercano, por eso Asuma esta aquí…pero…él aun no entiende porque- Sakura le explica con paciencia a su amiga. Igual ella apenas está empezando con esto y más porque la apoya y no la crítica, ni se burla como las demás personas

-entonces tendrás que decírselo a Asuma-

-Lo sé!...lo hare cuando se me aparezca de nuevo-

Ya era de noche, después de un día movido de trabajo tanto para Sakura como para Sasuke, llego el merecido descanso o eso debería ser, Sakura estaba acostada ya en su cómoda cama cuando escucha que alguien está tocando la puerta, ella aun sigue dormida pero hace gestos de incomodidad por el ruido hasta que decide despertarse para ver quien tocaba la puerta o de donde provenía el ruido de los golpes, cuando ella abre sus ojos verdes se da cuenta que no está en su habitación, o no en la forma que debería ser, al despertase se da cuenta que sigue acostada en su cama, pero su cama no está en el piso de su habitación si no en el techo de otra habitación, y que dicha habitación está rodeada de puertas por todos lados, Sakura se baja de la cama y empieza a examinar el cuarto donde está y decide abrir una puerta que es donde proviene el ruido de los golpes, al abrirla se da cuenta que hay un pasillo largo que también tiene varias puertas, y este pasillo también esta de cabeza a Sakura le toca alzarse su vestido blanco para poder pasar al pasillo pues este llega hasta el piso y como todo está de cabeza la puerta tiene un muro alto que eso no deja llegar al techo.

La pelirrosa al ya estar caminando se da cuenta que vuelve a hacer una niña de 10 años, con sus manitas pequeñas, su cabello rosado hasta los hombros, su vestidito más corto, ella continua caminando siguiendo el ruido de los golpes cuando de repente ella escucha su nombre, pronunciado por una persona que ella conoce demasiado, Sakura se detiene para volver a escuchar la voz y descifrar de donde viene – _Sakura_- y ahí está de nuevo, la oji-verde sigue caminando y ya no está como una niña de diez años, ya está como una mujer de 25 años con su cabello largo rosado y con ondas en las puntas y su vestido blanco mucho más largo, ella llega a una puerta donde se escucha los golpes de nuevo, decide abrirla y se encuentra frente a frente con Asuma el fantasma que la ha esta rondando todas estas noches, al tenerlo tan cerca y ella estando desprevenida no puede evitar asustarse un poco, aun le causaba algo de miedo la presencia de él.

-yo no puedo ayudarte- le dice Sakura asustada al soldado

Cuando de repente se escucha una voz de disgusto y de estilo de ultratumba gritar su nombre –¡SAKURAA!- ella voltea asustada y la puerta se cierra de un golpe asiendo mucho ruido y logrando que Sakura se despierte de verdad, voltea y ve a un hombre cerca al estar aturdida por la pesadilla no distingue bien al sujeto, pero cuando ve que él se acerca a ella no puede evitar pegar un grito

-shiii, tranquila soy yo- le dice su marido abrazándola para consolarla

Sasuke se encontraba dándose un baño, quería relajarse después de tan ajetreado día con su trabajo, cuando entro a la habitación con una toalla rodeándole la cintura y otra secándose el cabello, vio a su esposa sentada en la cama y se veía toda sudorosa y asustada, se acerca a ella para ver si está bien, pero cuando Sakura pega el grito y vio que la intención de ella era salir a correr la agarro de la cintura y la apretó en un abrazo protector para que se diera cuenta que era él, su esposo.

-tenias una pesadilla?- le pregunta Sasuke sin soltarla

-perdona…-le dice Sakura aun temblando del miedo y por el susto que le dio su marido

-shii, tranquila- le interrumpe el

-Sasuke-kun- dice ella quedito para tranquilizarse

-estas ayudando a alguien verdad?-

-se que dije que lo dejaría…pero no puedo- le dice Sakura- no puedo evitarlo es un soldado…-le intenta explicar

-tranquila no tienes que darme explicaciones-le dice dándole un beso en la cabeza, aun la tenia agarrada en sus brazos para tranquilizarla- solo tienes que no involucrarte personalmente, recuerda la palabra mágica…equilibrio- con esto la voltea y le da un tierno beso en los labios mientras la acurruca en sus brazos.

Ya eran más de media noche y Sakura no podía conciliar el sueño, tenía que hacer algo para ayudar a ese soldado, y así ella podría estar tranquila, se había preparado una aromática para calmar los nervios y a ver si podía dormir un poco, mientras tanto no podía perder tiempo, así que se dispuso a buscar en internet todo referente a ese soldado Asuma Sarutobi, buscaba su nombre, su escuadrón hasta la guerra de Vietnam del año 1972, hasta que encontró algo interesante después de tanto tiempo, pudo localizar donde más o menos es que se perdió el rastro del helicóptero en donde iban.

Ya era un nuevo día, y Sakura decidió salir temprano para seguir investigando respecto del soldado Asuma Sarutobi, iba sencilla con un blusita blanca que le quedaba holgada, un jean azul y unas zapatillas negras, en sus brazos llevaba una gabardina color champagne para el frio por si se presentaba más adelante ya que con el clima de los últimos días es mejor estar preparado, la oji-jade se dirigía al centro de archivos para averiguar algo, cuando se disponía a cruzar la calle visualizo al fantasma en la entrada, cuando lo vio ella dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse o eso parecía, ya estaba en camino por irse y Asuma apareció enfrente de ella, dándole un leve susto, ella lo esquivo y siguió caminando, la pelirrosa voltio a mirarlo y le dijo que la siguiera.

El la estuvo siguiendo en silencio y obedientemente, ya Asuma estaba aprendiendo en aparecerse y ya no causaba tanto miedo como la primera vez, Sakura tenía intenciones de mostrarle porque en realidad estaba aquí así que la mejor manera para empezar era llevándolo a que viera su propia tumba, si al cementerio.

-Asuma me dijiste que la última vez que estuviste fue en un valle, yo creo que estuviste en un valle llamado LO…L O y…necesito que recuerdes tu ultimo día allí y que me cuentes lo que paso- le decía Sakura al soldado mientras caminaban por el cementerio

-a veces recuerdo cosas sueltas, recuerdo que iba en un helicóptero- recordaba el soldado

_-nos están disparando!- se veía a varios soldados en un helicóptero y que recibían varios disparos desde abajo _

-y que nos disparaban desde las copas de los arboles, note que el helicóptero se estabilizaba, oía chasquidos, las balas contra las chapas y supe que nos habían alcanzado

_-nos han dado!-El helicóptero caía en picada mientras de las aspas salía humo era la parte afectada, los soldado gritaban de desesperación y los disparos no cesaban_

-nos precipitamos…recuerdo que veía una cascada mientras caíamos y pensé que era preciosa, me alegre que lo último que iba a ver en mi vida fuera tan bonito- decía Asuma mientras recordaba esos momentos tan terribles, él se recordaba que lloraba en ese momento- luego recuerdo que me eche a llorar, porque nunca conocería a mi hijo-

Sakura escuchaba atentamente y podía sentir amargura por el soldado, ella podía sentir esa conexión con los fantasmas, podía sentir sus sentimientos y estados de ánimos, cuando Asuma había terminado su relato la pelirrosa se acerco a una tumba donde decía –Asuma Sarutobi, Sargento de la Quinta compañía de infantería, esposo, padre, héroe… nos dejo pero no lo olvidamos- Sakura sentía pena por el fantasma ahora estaba más confundido que nunca, no podía asimilar de que estuviera muerto

-no puede ser!- decía Asuma confundido- mi mujer está embarazada-

-tuvo un hijo tres meses después de que desaparecieras- le contaba Sakura para que pudiera asimilar la noticia- ahora tiene 33 años está casado y también está esperando un hijo-

- me lo perdí todo!- Asuma estaba muy confundido y tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar por la tristeza- es como si acabara de despertar y todo hubiera pasado-

-tienes un hijo que está muy orgulloso de ti- Sakura intentaba animarlo un poco- conserva tus medallas y sabe muchas cosas sobre ti-

-y mi esposa?, esta bien?-

-lo siento mucho- le dice Sakura mirando a otro lado para contener las lagrimas-me dijo que murió hace tiempo-

Asuma no pudo contenerse más y se echo a llorar, parecía un niño pequeño que le acaban de decir que su mascota se había marchado, el se acurruco y empezó a llorar, Sakura estaba más que incomoda, no quería llorar pero le era casi imposible ser indiferente en esta situación

-como se llama…mi hijo?-

-Hiruzen- decía Sakura limpiándose una pequeña lágrima que se le había escapado

-así se llamaba mi padre- dice con una sonrisa pero sin dejar de llorar- era lo que yo quería, no me lo puedo creer…amaba tanto la vida….estaba empezando a vivir- Sakura lo miraba con tanta nostalgia y mucha pena- puedes…puedes hablar con mi mujer?...puedes dejarme verla?-

-lo siento- niega Sakura con la cabeza- solo puedo ver espíritus que aun no han avanzado-

-avanzado asía donde!-pregunta desesperado Asuma

-hacia la luz- le responde Sakura con simpleza

-y mi hijo sabe como morí?-

-solo que te dieron por desaparecido-

-y tu querrás… tu querrás decírselo?-

Sakura no puede evitar abrir un poco los ojos asustada, ya que si un fantasma le pide eso es su última voluntad es la única forma de que ellos estén por fin en paz consigo mismo y así poder ir hacia la luz pero para ella significa exponerse ante los demás, dar a conocer su don, estar indefensa ante las burlas y las criticas como muchas veces a pasado.

Ya era de noche, Sakura sabía que la única forma de ayudar a avanzar a Asuma hacia la luz era haciendo lo que le pedía, así que por eso estaba ahí, en la antigua casa del soldado que ahora es la casa del hijo de él.

-gracias por recibirme, sin previo aviso- dice Sakura a la pareja mientras recibía un té de parte de la esposa de Hiruzen- usted me pidió el favor de que le avisara si conseguía información respecto a su padre- dice mientras le da un sorbo a un te.

-Y?- pregunta ansioso el hijo de Asuma

-su padre murió en un accidente de helicóptero en un valle llamado LO, no se mucho sobre el lugar salvo que está cerca de una cascada- Sakura les contaba tranquila aunque por dentro estaba muerta de nervios, cuando termina de decir eso la pareja de esposos se miran mutuamente y sorprendidos por la información- tal vez si suministran esta información al pentágono ellos puedan averiguar algo mas-

-como lo ha descubierto?- pregunta curioso Hiruzen, y aquí venia la parte difícil para Sakura hablar sobre su don

-debe saber bien que en el último momento su padre pensó en usted…la idea de no conocer a su hijo le partió su corazón- esta fue la única manera que Sakura encontró para empezar a contar sobre su don y como conoce a su padre solo esperaba que todo salga bien

-Que!,,,,Como puede saberlo?- le pregunta a Sakura la esposa de Hiruzen

-su padre me pidió ayuda- trataba Sakura de explicar

-no logro entender lo que quiere decirme explíquese- le dice el hijo de Asuma

-La cuestión es…que yo tengo un don!- la pareja de esposos ya empezaron a mirarla raro como si fuera un bicho extraño- tu padre está muerto pero su espíritu sigue aquí- trataba Sakura de explicar ya se encontraba desesperada, esta era la peor parte de lo que hacía por los espíritus en tránsito.- aun no ha avanzado y quiere que sepa dónde está y lo que le paso…lo siento mucho no me estoy explicando muy bien- ya la esposa de Sasuke estaba sudando, se encontraba muy nerviosa

Hiruzen Sarutobi y su esposa se miran entre si, y creen entender, Sakura tenía la cabeza agachada pensando cual sería la mejor forma para continuar y que le creyeran y no la consideran una loca demente, pero la cosa no sería fácil la pareja habían entendido todo mal, Sakura escucho como el hijo de Asuma suelta una carcajada amarga, ella levanta la mirada algo desorientada

-no sabía que se me calara tan fácilmente- dice con una mirada fría, Sakura vuelve a agachar la cabeza nerviosamente- ha habido un gigantesco vacio en mi desde que tengo memoria…incluso ahora me siento perdido, nunca me acostumbré a que el no estuviera…pero una persona como usted ha sabido verlo y ha venido a aprovecharse de ello- Sakura apenas escucho eso negó frenéticamente con la cabeza intentando hacerle entender que eso no es verdad- salga de mi casa!- le grita Hiruzen histérico mientras le señala con el dedo la puerta

-oiga creo que esto le pertenece a su padre, se que él quiere que lo tenga- dice Sakura cogiendo la brújula vieja y pasándosela

-pero como, como puede atreverse a hacerme eso!...qu..que que clase de timo es este!...ahora que le doy 100 yenes y le da un mensaje de mi parte?-le pregunta sarcásticamente y muy bravo, Sakura ya estaba a punto de llorar esto era lo que temía que pasara, Hiruzen se pone de pie –ha entrado a mi casa y ha deshonrando su memoria intentando timarme con falsos recuerdos- le dice mientas le quita la brújula de las manos y la amenaza con ella – quiero que se valla, lárguese de una vez!-

Sakura se pone de pie y camina rápido hacia la salida tenía mucho miedo, ese señor de verdad pareciera que le fuera a pegar, la mujer de Hiruzen estaba espantada con la actitud de su esposo, pero no era para menos ella también creía que Sakura fue para timarlos o algo parecido.

-yo no le he pedido nada!- le dice Sakura ya en la puerta y tratando de justificarse- no quiero nada de usted en lo absoluto!...por favor llame al pentágono y pregunte!- le dice Sakura desesperada

-debe ser genial tener poderes sobrenaturales- le dice el hijo de Asuma y le cierra la puerta en la cara a Sakura

-no lo crea!- le grita Sakura a través de la puerta y con esto se marcha.

Sakura ya se encontraba llegando a su casa, aun se sentía desesperada por lo que acababa de suceder, al aparcar el carro se dio cuenta que su marido ya estaba en casa, su carro estaba afuera del garaje pero las luces estaban apagadas, Sakura abre la puerta de la casa y lo primero que hace es preguntar por su marido

-Sasuke-kun?...espero que tengamos vino- se asoma por la cocina y no ve a nadie

-estoy aquí!- Sakura voltea y se asoma a la sala de estar, estaba su marido tomando una cerveza a oscuras

-olvidamos pagar el recibo de la luz?- le pregunta Sakura a su esposo

-tengo jaqueca…conecte dos cables en el sótano y los fusibles hicieron…plaf!- dice sonriendo mientras toma un sorbo de su cerveza

-por eso eres técnico sanitario de emergencias y no electricista- le dice Sakura riéndose de su esposo- que pasa?- pregunta Sakura, conocía a su esposo y sabia que había algo que no andaba bien

-no te resulta extraño que ambos nos dediquemos al negocio de la muerte?-

-Que?-

-estaba convencido, no sé porque de que podía, apartarlos de ti…no se aligerar tu carga… que estúpido- dice un poco resignado mientras termina su cerveza

-hey!- dice Sakura mientras se acerca y se sienta al lado de él- que ha pasado?- dice mientras le toma las manos.

-hoy casi pierdo a otro!...un hombre de 55 años se desmallo en la calle y ya estaba morado cuando llegamos…estuve reanimándolo durante 20 minutos y solo podía pensar en una cosa ligera ¡no voy a dejar que te mueras!...sentía que yo también me moría si se moría él- le cuenta Sasuke a su mujer

-murió?- pregunta triste Sakura

-no, menos mal…conseguí reanimarlo- dice contento Sasuke,

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse un poco de la cara que puso Sasuke y de felicidad también ya que si hubiera muerto seria una carga muy pesada para su adorado esposo

-es, es estupendo-

-cariño no soporto estar así- le dice Sasuke serio- los dos sufriendo por quien se queda, quien se va… yo, yo necesito hacer algo distinto…un día cometeré un error, y el paciente no volverá- Sasuke se encontraba en un dilema, se le veía muy preocupado por lo que fuera a pasar más adelante- al menos no volverá a este mundo- dice viendo a su esposa fijamente

Sakura se sentía incomoda, sabía lo que su esposo le trataba de decir indirectamente o muy directamente quien sabe, pero no se sentía bien porque aunque no lo quiera es su destino ayudar a los espíritus que están atrapados aquí, que no saben ni siquiera porque están aquí, ella debe ser la que aboga por ellos, ella es la que tiene que ayudarlos, para eso su abuela la había entrenado durante muchos años para ayudarlos a ellos, además Sasuke estaba en su dilema si podía seguir con su trabajo, aun no superaba la muerte pasada y piensa que no podrá superar otra, su marido se encontraba un dilema total y ella como su esposa tiene como deber ayudarlo a decir que quiere y cuál es la mejor opción de salida.

-en que piensas?- le pregunta Sasuke cuando, ella se queda callada y mirando al piso

-pienso en tu hermano Itachi…y en lo que me dijo-

-a ti? Si murió antes de que nos conociéramos, el verano después de…- Sasuke cae en cuenta y si queda callado más bien asombrado

-estuvo en nuestra boda- le dice Sakura tratando de ayudarlo a comprender

Sasuke aun no podía entenderlo o mejor dicho creerlo, estaba conmocionado una de las personas que más ha amado en la vida y que por desgracias de la vida la perdió estuvo en su boda, en unos de sus momentos más felices el esposo de Sakura no lo pudo soportar y le toco callarse para no flaquear ante su esposa, no quería que ella lo viera llorando, así que opto por callarse todas las preguntas y dudas que tenia, Sakura ya lo estaba mirando con sus ojos jades tristes, el tenía que decir algo.

-a si?-

- ha estado siempre a tu lado… él lo único que quería era verte feliz- le dice su esposa con una sonrisa

Sasuke no lo pudo evitar llorar y soltar la pregunta que más curiosidad tenia

-y que te dijo?-

- me hablo de cuando salto de la azotea y de cómo le animaste, lo que le dijiste- Sasuke negaba con la cabeza él se sentía y se siente impotente por no haber podido ayudar a su hermano

-llegue tarde, no pude salvarlo-

-No! Sasuke, nadie podía salvarlo…se acabo su tiempo eso es todo…quería que te digiera una cosa, que esperara hasta cuando estuvieras decidido en tirar la toalla y te digiera…Sasuke tiene algo que hace que se te pase el miedo, y las personas lo notan, ejerce una influencia positiva sobre las personas, no quería que te dieras por vencido…escucha lo que yo si se es que lo que le pasa a una persona en sus últimos instantes de su vida es muy importante…tú haces una gran labor- le dice acercándose más a él y acariciándole el rostro con mucho amor- pase lo que pase, nuestro es negocio es la vida!- le dice con una sonrisa para que se animara un poco- y la muerte es una parte de ella

Sasuke al escuchar esas hermosas palabras de su amada esposa no puede evitar acercarse a ella cogerle el rostro y luego darle un tierno y puro beso, en seguida la mira a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto ama y le transmite con la mirada cuanto la ama.

Mientras ellos seguían con su demostración de amor, afuera de la casa se veía a una persona, a un hombre con esmoquin para ser más exactos mirarlos con una sonrisa, esa persona no era más ni menos que Itachi Uchiha, hermano mayor de Sasuke y con esto se va caminando hasta desaparecer.

Al otro lado de la calle también se vislumbra a otro sujeto, pero ese hombre si está vivo, él está aparcado en su Mazda 3 plateado, metidos en sus pensamientos decidiendo si ir o no!, llevaba en sus manos una vieja brújula que al parecer pertenecía a su padre.

Ya por ultimo Hiruzen Sarutobi decide encaminarse a la casa de la extraña vidente para normal como él le dice, se acerca a la casa y da un fuerte suspiro, como dándose valor para lo que va a hacer y ya terminado decide ponerle fin a esto y toca el timbre, espera mientras alguien decide aparecer cuando, se da cuenta quien abre la puerta es Sakura la extraña pelirrosa, Sakura al verlo se sorprende pero igual decide salir para que el hijo de Asuma la necesita.

-Hola- le dice con simpleza y a la vez con vergüenza por el trato de la vez pasada

-Hola- le responde Sakura mientras se pone un abrigo ya que el frio de afuera estaba terrible

-mi mujer me obligo a llamar al pentágono, con la información que usted me dio, localizaron la zona a la que creen que fue enviado mi padre, en un helicóptero en junio del 72, han pedido la colaboración el gobierno vietnamita, para enviar un equipo en busca de sus restos…de donde saco esa información?- aun Hiruzen no se podía creer lo de los fantasmas el busca una respuesta más científica-donde encontró esto?- dice sacando la brújula de su bolsillo y mostrándosela a Sakura

-le dije la verdad, sé que es difícil de creer pero la información me la dio el mismo-

-eso es cierto?...puede hablar con mi padre?- le pregunta ansioso

-dile si conserva la última carta que le envié a su madre- aparece Asuma detrás de Sakura- la carta en la que le pedía que pusiera mi foto delante de su cuna-

-su padre quiere saber si conserva la última carta que le escribió a su madre- le dice Sakura dando el mensaje

-e-el está aquí?- pregunta Hiruzen muy contento

-sí, está con nosotros-

-si dígale que si!-

-dígale que su madre lo educo bien- dice Asuma con una sonrisa de orgullo- y me siento orgulloso de él-

-dice que su madre lo educo bien, y que se siente orgulloso- Sakura le da el mensaje de Asuma

-sufrió?...sintió dolor?-

Sakura voltea a mirar a Asuma para darle el mensaje a su hijo

-no recuerda nada de ello- le responde Sakura- solo recuerda que pensó en usted y en su madre y que echa de menos….- le interrumpe Hiruzen

-dígale…- ahora le interrumpe Sakura

-puede escucharte, el está aquí a mi lado- dice Sakura girando su cabeza al lado izquierdo señalando donde esta Asuma

-ella…ella jamás te olvido, me contaba historia de ti todas las noches, casi siempre alegres y otras veces no tanto…te hacia revivir para mí pero con eso te añore más!-le dice Hiruzen a su padre, Asuma no lo pudo evitar y se le llorosiaron los ojos al escuchar eso de su hijo y Hiruzen estaba en las mismas, no podía evitarlo estaba "hablándole" a su padre habían tantas cosas que decirle pero no sabía por cual empezar- pudiste verme crecer?-

-dile que estaba perdido- le dice Asuma a Sakura- pero que ahora puedo avanzar, veo a su mujer y también veré a mi nieto, siempre estaré viéndolos, siempre estaré cerca-

-dice que estaba perdido y que ahora puede avanzar, siempre estará viéndolos, siempre estará cerca- le da el mensaje Sakura

Mientras eso sucedía Sasuke no pudo evitar asomarse por la ventana para ver a su esposa, y ver como hace su labor con los muertos

-te encontrare, si hace falta iré personalmente a buscarte, pero te traeré de vuelta-

-dile que debe volver a casa con su mujer, ella lo necesita…es lo único que importa ahora y que cuando ese niño venga al mundo, que no se pierda ni un solo segundo, que ni un solo segundo la vida no nos espera…es lo único que debe recordar-

-quiere que vuelva a casa con su mujer, ella le necesita- Hiruzen niega con la cabeza con desaprobación

-no quiero irme!- le dice Hiruzen- hay tantas cosas que quiero saber…tantas preguntas!-

-quiere que sepa que todo lo que necesita está en su interior y si acaso se pierde que mire la brújula porque a él lo trajo a casa-

-dile que lo acompaño- le dice asuma ya encaminándose al carro

-quiere acompañarle-le dice Sakura ya muy conmovida y con los ojos llorosos ya estaba a punto de llorar

-gracias- le dice por ultimo Hiruzen mientras se encamina a su auto, Sakura no lo pudo evitar más y dejo que las lagrimas corrieran por su rostro mientras veía como padre e hijo se iban juntos a casa.

Ya en camino Hiruzen se detiene

-papá?-pregunta mirando al lado derecho- estas hay?-

Asuma para darle entender que esta hay junto a el, le pone una mano encima de su hombro derecho Asuma mira su hombro al sentir una presión, no puede evitar sonreír y seguir su camino con una gran sonrisa igual de cómo esta Asuma.

Sakura los ve irse y también se siente feliz porque por fin ellos dos pudieron encontrar la paz, la pelirrosa se gira al escuchar que la puerta de su casa es abierta, y mira a su amado esposo parado frente ella y extendiéndole una mano para que entrara, ella sin dudarlo coge su mano y entra a su nido de amor, al estar adentro él la abraza y le da un tierno beso para consolarla y felicitarla a la vez.

Ya han pasado 5 semanas desde el último encuentro con los hombres Sarutobi, ese día en particular, había nevado en Konoha y todo se veía blanco, la nieve se había encargado de tapar todo a su camino

-uyy que frio- dice Sakura al salir de su casa- has cogidos las llaves? Porque siempre se te olvidan- le dice a su marido

-si aquí las tengo-

-jijiji me lo prometes- le dice Sakura jugando un poco con su marido

-segura que no quieres que valla contigo?- le pregunta Sasuke reteniéndola en sus brazos mientras le da unos leves besos

-tienes que ir a trabajar, estoy dice Sakura mientras ahora ella lo besaba a él, ella se dirige a su camioneta mientras Sasuke se sube a su auto- espero que me eches de meno-le dice juguetona

-ya lo hago- le responde su esposo

Cada uno se sube a sus respectivos carros, cuando Sasuke arranca su auto y da reversa no puede evitar ver como otra vez la columna del pórtico se cae, como la ultima vez (NA: recuerden en el capi 1 cuando Sasuke lleva a Sakura a conocer su nueva casa esa misma Columna se cae) Sasuke no puede evitar negar con la cabeza, igual aun le falta mucho por reparar así que lo vuelve a anotar.

Sakura se encontraba otra vez en el cementerio, aunque esta vez por motivos distintos, se estaba llevando a cabo un verdadero entierro para Asuma Sarutobi, se veían soldados, con sus uniformes bien puestos y sus armas alzadas, era el homenaje que se le hacía a un héroe caído en guerra.

_-apunten, fuego!_- los soldado seguían instrucciones para dar los 12 balazos de honor,

En el entierro se podían ver a Hiruzen con su esposa y su bebe en brazos, era un entierro de honor como de verdad debió haber sido desde un principio, Sakura se encontraba mas apartada y junto a ella estaba Asuma presenciando como es su entierro,

-que te parece tu nieto?- le pregunta Sakura a Asuma

-es curioso cuando lo miro, siento que ya puedo irme…puedo?,,, ha llegado ya mi hora-

-si crees que es así veras algo o veras a alguien-

Asuma se gira y se queda viendo algo, algo que solo él puede ver

-podría ser eso?- le pregunta a Sakura- esa luz?-

-no lo sé!, solo tú puedes verla- le dice Sakura contenta porque sabe que por fin ha cumplido con su trabajo

-si la veo!...allí justo a ese árbol – Sakura nota como Asuma se emociona y se le ve con mucha felicidad

-que?- pregunta Sakura ansiosa y emocionada- dime que ves-

-a mi esposa, esta hay mismo…esta llamándome, esta tan bella como el día en que me fui-

Con esto Asuma se acerca al árbol donde solo él puede ver la luz donde solo él puede ver a su amada esposa, pero antes de irse voltea a mirar a Sakura para darle un gracias y una sonrisa que es respondida por ella, Sakura ve como él sigue caminando hasta desvanecerse que eso significan que por fin han cruzado.

La esposa de Sasuke gira a ver de nuevo el entierro y puede escuchar como por fin dicen- descansen armas…en marcha ar- Sakura sigue mirando el entierro de su nuevo amigo, cuando desvía la mirada para ver a una familia reunida alrededor de unas tumbas se podían ver a mama, papa y dos hijos.

Sakura se queda atentan mirándolos, hasta que el señor voltea a verla y se pone de pie se va acercando a ella hasta que se detiene y le dice

-puedes vernos?-

* * *

**Holaa :D**

**este capi me pareció que quedo larguito**

**espero que les halla gustado, entretenido y asustado un poco xD**

**en el proximo capitulo conoceremos a la hermosa madre de Sasuke **

**y a Sakura lidiar con un pequeñín y con su adorada suegra**

**Bien si les gusto, si no les gusto, si tienes dudas, si tienen quejas, tomatasos, alagos de todoo bn recivido en algo que es muy bonito y se llama REVIEWS!**

**creenmen me pondrán muy contenta y con muchos mas ánimos de escribir :D**

**Nos vemos a la proximaa!**


End file.
